Mainland Quests
Beat Tabby Description Info: Win against Tabby '''at '''The Family Farm. Rewards: Blue Coffee x1 Script Parents: You can tame Mogas!? I thought only the king's soldiers could do that! We should go to the army outpost at the edge of the Mainland so you can show them. But first, let's see what you can do. Try to beat Tabby, a wild Moga, at The Family Farm. quest Parents: You did it! Now we can leave the farm knowing it's safe from wild Mogas. Capture Lobo Description Info: See if you can capture Lobo '''at '''Poets' Vale by throwing a Starseed once its health is down a little. Rewards: Blue Coffee x1 Script Parents: Now we know you can win a fight, but you're going to need a bigger team. There's a Moga named Lobo that's been harassing out horses. How about you try to catch it? Attack with your Moga to weaken it, then throw a Starseed. That's how the soldiers catch 'em! quest Parents: That was amazing! King Otho will be glad to have you in his army. And maybe you can get them to help the farmers a little more. Defend the Farmers! Description Info: There's a gang of Mogas at Corkscrew Gulch. Use Blue Coffee if a Moga gets tired during the fight. Rewards: Starseed x1 Script Parents: A gang of wild Mogas are eating all the Starseeds at Corkscrew Gulch. If we can't pay our Starseed tribute, we'll be in hot water with the king! Player: I bet I can take care of them. Parents: Be careful! If one of your Mogas gets tired, use a Blue Coffee to wake it up. quest Parents: You did it! We were able to save some of the Starseed harvest. Here, take it with you. Blue Coffee is nature's miracle drink. It can recharge a Moga's health completely, or you can drink it for more Trainer Energy. The tasty power of coffee transcends all boundaries. Use it wisely! Capture Leviathan Description Info: Help the farmers and complete your team by capturing Leviathan at Pioneer Ridge. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Parents: The farmers up at Pioneer Ridge have been complaining about a Leviathan raiding their village. Leviathan is an Uncommon Moga. It's harder to catch than Common Mogas, but also stronger. You could roast two marshmallows at the same time: capture Leviathan to protect the farmers and improve your team. quest Parents: We always knew you were special, but this is incredible! And to think, all this time we thought that eating cheese was your only talent. Player: Um, thanks? Capture Monkeyking Description Info: Everyone needs a Monkeyking '''-- catch yours at '''Woodland Path. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Parents: When I was a kid I remember my family had a pet Moga named Monkeyking. It was the nicest Moga! Since King Otho took over the Monkeykings are so mean. But maybe you could catch one and tame it. You should be able to catch one at Woodland Path. Oh, it will be so much fun! quest Parents: Tame it well--Monkeykings can be real rascals if left to their own devices! Clear the Road Description Info: Two Mogas are blocking the road at Poughkeepsie Pass. Rewards: Starseed x1 Script Parents: Oh great, two Mogas are blocking the road. Guess we'll just have to go home. Player: No way! We already came all this way. I bet I can clear them out. quest Parents: You're almost as good as the King's champions already! And way more helpful! Visit the Outpost Description Info: Keep your head up--the Mogas in the Upper Cascades are a rascally bunch. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Parents: We're almost there! If you can make it through the Upper Cascades we'll be at the Outpost's doorstep. quest Parents: Well, here we are. Just up the road is the fort where King Otho's tamers watch puppet shows and eat fancy popcorn. We'll hang back and let you go in alone. We wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your new friends. Master of the Mainland Description Info: If you can get all 24 stars here on the Mainland, you could become a Master of the Mainland and tame an awesome Moga. Rewards: Blue Coffee x1 Script Parents: Since you're becoming such an amazing Moga tamer, there's a story we thought you should hear... Old timers says there was once a Moga called Gin here on the Mainland, but only a Master could tame it. The way to master an island is to achieve a perfect score at each area on it. But that's almost impossible for ordinary tamers, so one's seen Gin in a long time. quest Parents: You did it! We have to have a party with cake and water balloons for all! Player: Come on, you're embarrassing me. Parents: OK, we'll wait. But we're going to have a party for our little tamer one of these days! Probus's Challenge Description Info: Wait--what's happening? Your Mogas dare attack me inside King Otho's Outpost! Eek! Get 'em off me! Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Probus: Halt, peasant. You know the drill: drop your Starseeds on the ground and scram. Player: My family's already paid its tribute for this month. I'm here to join the army. Probus: HRORORO! That's a good one. Not as funny as a good puppet show, but laughable nonetheless! Player: No, seriously, I can tame Mogas. I fought a bunch on my way here. Probus: WHAT?! You--a tamer! But you're just a peasant! No matter--the law is clear about this. Only dudes LIKE ME are allowed to tame Mogas. You'll have to surrender your Mogas immediately. quest Probus: Guh, what?!?! YOU...beat...ME! Player: Can I join the army now? Probus: Are you serious? You just attacked one of King Otho's most handsome soldiers. You're not going to join the army--you're poing to grison! Player: What? Probus: Arg, stupid hard to say words! I mean GOING to PRISON! Flee to Aries Island Description Info: Go to Aries Island to meet a Moga taming guru. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Parents: So, how'd it go? I bet they made you a captain already. Player: Not exactly. Parents: Oh well, you tried your best. Maybe if you keep working at it you can join next year. Player: Uh, I don't think so. This guy Probus says I'm going to jail. Parents: Oh no! Tell you what--we'll help you steal a boat so you can head over to Aries Island. People say there's a Moga guru there who lives outside of the law. Player: Steal a boat? Live outside of the law? I thought you were all about obeying the King. Parents: Nah. Otho is a terrible king. We were just pretending to like him for your sake. Come on, it's time to head to Aries Island! quest Parents: Alright, we're going to head home. Come back and visit us any time! Capture Gin Description Info: Now you can capture Gin ''' at '''Poets' Vale. You're the apple of our eyes! Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Parents: Those old stories must have been true, because lately we've seen a Gin hanging around Poets' Vale. It's probably because you became a Master of the Mainland. Isn't that lovely?! quest Parents: Can we have a party in you honor now? This is the accomplishment of a lifetime! Player: You said that when I learned to tie my shoes. Parents: And we meant it! Category:Quests Category:Mainland